vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149826-feedback-after-the-first-25-hours-from-the-perspective-of-a-new-player
Content ---- ---- Ah you must be talking about your Settler missions. If you click on the Settler mission and then hit F, a little holographic arrow will show up guiding you to where you need to go. Once it says you're in the right place, you hover over the mission in your quest tracker, and a little blue arrow button will show up. Click that, and it should bring up a window that says something along the lines of "Place" or... I forget the wording for the Settler ones. But it should be pretty self-apparent once you've managed that. | |} ---- ---- I am level 30 and have take me almost a month to get there, leveling for newer players is hard, for people running a second or third character maybe easier but the way the game is setup is hard to know what to do to level quick, I have not done one single reward because I dont know how to do it, the game does not explain that, I get in the map a thousand little things called cache, every time I get closer to them, there is nothing there or anything to trigger whatever the hell is cache. So please dont patronize newer players, it is hard as hello for new players to level. You cannot find anyone to do the starting dungeons so please dont look at newer players from your experienced eye player | |} ---- do you mean difficult or time consuming? i would argue on the difficulty part, but if you are referring to time commitment to get to 50, i think it is more on the individual. some people take their time, others boost to 50 asap with perks, flasks, and runes giving extra xp. but that also comes from experience of knowing how to level quickly. the leveling dungeon thing is a big issue. not being able to run dungeons while leveling is not ideal. they are good practice at lower levels. your frustration about not knowing what to do at times is valid, i have this happen at times. but after a little bit of patience, i can usually figure things out. | |} ---- The way I meant it is quite different from the way you understand it. A large portion of the content is locked essentially till 10. Which means if it takes new players days to level up to 10 they are likely going to quit early on. The idea is to attract new players not holding on to some silly misconceptions which will drive the ship straight into the iceberg. Introducing some of the content locked after 10 gradually through alternative means allows new players to have a taste of the content they will have access to at later levels. Difficulty also is a big problem at earlier levels because it is just too easy that it is off putting again detrimental for keeping interest to post level 10. | |} ---- ---- What large portion of the content is locked until level 10? You can start BG's at 6, there's an Expedition at level 6, once you reach a taxi point you can go to the city, if you buy the Humble Bundle deal for $1 you have access to housing at lvl 3, Signature Status you can get mounts and Hoverboards at lvl 3(not sure what it is for non-signature though). And why would it take someone days to reach level 10? Do you mean people that can only play 10-20 mins at a time, once or twice a day? http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2016-02-16-wildstar-in-the-humble-bundle/ Edited February 23, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- I totally agree Carbine are doing the right thing by focusing on endgame, but I do think you're overstating the easiness of leveling. Many (if not most) new players aren't going to join the game with guides and breakdowns of how to get all XP buffs and avoid certain quests and all the rest. Playing a new MMO often comes with a desire to see a lot of what the game has to offer, and even if you're sticking to quests nonstop (rather than chatting or reading lore text or other stuff), you're still going to need a good 3 hours to hit 15 as a noobie. And frankly, that's ~normal~. It's not about attention span, it's about the fact that there are a crapload of games out there and people generally have no need or desire to give a game more than an hour or two to see if they like what's there. ~Especially~ with a F2P game... WS is now throw-away because it costs new players nothing to try. At least when it was a sub title folks who paid $50+ for the game would have a desire to get their money's worth. Similarly, many books are sold or put back on the shelf based not just on the first page, but on the first paragraph written. ;) The 'hook' is super important. | |} ---- probably 90% of the content is past level 10. its level 10. there are 50 total levels and then endgame. i am not quite sure what content you expect to have before 10. there is a expedition (soloable), adventure (group), and a dungeon (group). now if you were arguing about queues popping, i could agree with you. but to complain about content at level 10 is a little silly. this cant be your first foray into mmos. i hope. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Dear god, bless your soul! All good though in my book play how you want to play, I got tired of the bulkiness and memory-leak ridden default UI a bit ago and never looked back as well as gaining frames in the process of switching. Has it gotten any better? :ph34r: | |} ---- Seems to have gotten a bit better. I've turned off the Who addon, since I really don't care who's around(If they're close enough I see them anyway, and I don't usually search for players :P ) and I do know that one can cause some big problems. When it comes to FPS, I have my settings on Medium, Normal, Dynamic Shadows off, so I get some pretty decent FPS. I do still get decent FPS when everything(but shadows) is on high and very high, but TBQH it gives me eyestrain and a headache to have my graphics all the way up. Seems weird, but I'm close to 40 so I grew up with what would be considered crappy graphics and TV screens and that's just what my eyes are used to I guess LOL | |} ---- ---- Are you in a hurry to get to 50? Or do you just want to do it at your pace? I mean, we were all new once. There were no global lfg chat, no leveling guides back then, or the people who had it weren't sharing because, ya know, realm first achievement lol. I bet I died more than you on my first character. Trial and error, "click and see what happens"; though I suppose those are lost art... I mean obsolete science(!) in MMOs nowadays. I think you will be happier leveling if you just stop comparing yourself to others. Save the comparison until you're 50.... well, actually don't worry about that, others will compare for you because people love linking damage meter. :lol: | |} ---- It actually isn't silly at all. If an MMO can't keep new users hooked past the beginning it is going to fail. You are only thinking about the game from the perspective of a veteran player - but not from a business standpoint. In order to increase income - it means constantly getting new players hooked to the game. Most players are not going to dedicate a month to a game to see if it is worthwhile or not, which means you have about a good 3 hours at most to prove your game is worth playing and sticking to. After all there are a ridiculous amount of MMO's to choose from - so those first 3 hours are going to be crucial. I wrote the post based on the perspective of a new player, and from the perspective of other new players who joined with me. For me I stayed till level 15 to see how the game was like and I enjoyed it, but majority of the people who came with me couldn't make it to level 10 because they did not find it appealing enough to continue. | |} ---- but the only thing not available is raids, as i pointed out. you get one of each pve type content at only level 10. not sure how much more you could stuff into only 10 levels. that is the second zone, which used to have a world boss to tackle as well, but that was upped to level 50 content. i think there is even a bg for pvp. now queues are another matter. again it is silly to think that there is not enough content at level 10. it is level 10. at that level the gameplay is what should keep you playing. are you enjoying yourself learning your class, and environments? a few activities. if the game isnt grabbing you at level 10, my next question is are you a game jumper? by this i mean do you routinely go onto another game after a month or so? nothing wrong with that, but i am not someone who only spends a few hours playing a video game i enjoy. but i agree that you either know it in the first few hours or not. and that comes down to personal preference. but to say not enough content at level 10 is ridiculous. thats like reading the first 20 pages of a book and saying why is there no conclusion yet. stick around, there is plenty to do in this game. | |} ---- ---- But the problem remains that you have to keep players interested enough to get them to play to level 50. If you hand me a cheeseburger and I don't like it after the first couple bites, I'm not going to continue eating it no matter how much you insist it'll get better if I just keep eating it. Even if it takes a handful of days to hit the level cap, that's still a handful of days you're asking people to invest in your game before it pays off. Nowadays, a lot of people don't have that kind of time to spend on something they might like - especially with as easy as it is to just download and play something else. Plus, MMO players are incredibly fickle and usually make judgments about whether they're going to continue with an MMO long before they come anywhere close to the level cap. And I think the level of retention we saw after F2P proves there are still significant issues that need to be addressed in the early levels if they want this game to grow. Putting the game on Steam may make it available to a wider audience, but it doesn't address the problems that made people decide to not continue playing after the F2P launch. Unless these things are addressed prior to the Steam launch, we're unlikely to see a better level of retention than we did with Reloaded. Edited February 23, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- You know I was there once too. My first character, leveled a bit after launch, before any of the current +25% (one they applied some drops ago) +10% guild buff +8% flask +5% 2-step bonus +25% signature bonus nor 50% exp flasks Counted playtime total of ~60 hours before reaching 50. Thats counting a lot of idled time and spending hours on completing challenges. Apply any combination of the buffs these days and the time would've been cut by an equal amount. I do hear people complaining that leveling takes too long, but most of those people log in once per week to complain that leveling takes too long and not actually do any quests. IF you want to speed up your leveling, google is your friend. | |} ---- It really isn't a question of more content - but really a better presentation of existing content. Like one of my main points was the lack of difficulty of combat when starting off. There is a lot of grinding to do to get to 14 with little to no challenge. The problem comes the enemies take a long time to kill - but do little to no damage in return. So one big step would be to reduce enemy health and buff their damage. That way things like dodging \ health kits \ support abilities become useful earlier on. Another part would be promoting social play earlier on by introducing a quick grouping system. Which would show the benefits of joining a group from accessing content which requires a unique job ( explorer \ scientist \ etc ) Finally instead of starting with 1 ability, maybe starting with 3. So you have a bit more variety earlier on. | |} ---- Took me 4 days and 9 hours to get to level 50. | |} ---- ---- I agree with you. But the problem that I think Wildstar has is in its traditional linear questing system, the same one that exists in tons of MMORPGs out there. I actually invited 2 of my friends to play with me, and they both left saying the leveling was boring. You simply can't force some people to stay until the endgame if the "opengame" doesn't even grab their attention. I fear this problem would still persist with the Steam launch ... | |} ---- ---- ---- I honestly don't remember mobs ever being real difficult, but leveling was a lot slower once upon a time. They used to have small boss like creatures which were group only. Those are the ones you might remember, but they were difficult in the sense that you'd never be able to do it alone unless you could kite it. They shined with a red highlight, and were spread across the map. Now they've mostly been removed or move entirely away from the middle of the map. Also, I'm absolutely sure that some group boss mobs has had their damage decreased. I clearly remember the spider in Auroria and the Chompacabra in Deradune being pretty much only done in groups. The only real mobs left that are difficult are either rare mobs, elites or 5 man group bosses. The 5 man boss in Wilderrun is still pretty legit. And to be fair, Espers couldn't really cast their primary abilities on the move at launch of Wildstar, so it was always difficult as a esper at the time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly to me, the story starts with Wilderrun and everything else starts having greater relevance to the overall storyline. There are snipbits here and there that has relevance later on, ie. meeting Laveka in Deradune, getting her the staff of Tamalo and her betraying us at the end. We eventually meet her in Skullcano once again where she gets the Mask of Mog-Mog and we'll eventually clash with her once and for all. Stuff like that is cool, but from 1 - 32 you only really get that afaik. The zones before Wilderrun aren't very focused imo. It's a lot of small questlines in 1 zone, instead of 1 overarching. | |} ---- Agreed. Possibly my main critique of Pappy's storytelling is that it feels extremely disjointed. Plot threads get picked up and left in the middle of nowhere constantly. Even Wilderrun and beyond suffers from poor story flow. I mean, you meet the Big Bad at the end of Wilderrun and then go off to Malgrave to... help some Lopp, beat back Dregg, play temp hire for Protostar, and murderize Pell? The impact of the Torine/Strain story that began in Wilderrun (and to be honest, was only in itself a fragment in an otherwise story-disjointed zone) is dramatically diminished because of all those diversions. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- agree totally with this about the information. it can be tough to find. i usually end up asking ppl in game or search the forums. | |} ----